


Territorial

by Sarahmewgulf



Category: GulfKanawut, MewSuppasit, Mewgulf, ThanType
Genre: Anal, Daddy Kink, Gulfmew - Freeform, Kink, M/M, MewGulf - Freeform, TharnType, daddy - Freeform, gulf - Freeform, gulfkanawut - Freeform, mew - Freeform, mewgulfdaddy, mewgulfdaddykink, mewsuppasit - Freeform, thaibl, tharntypetheseries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22736425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahmewgulf/pseuds/Sarahmewgulf
Summary: It has all started when gulf called him ‘daddy’ when a random reporter asked him about who dropped him off to work ..reporters tend to always ask them the most awkward and irritating questions that make blood boils in their veins from frustration , but this time it made mew’s blood boil from another type of frustration , a type that made all his blood rush downand he can’t bring himself to accept the fact that it’s because of gulf saying that it’s his ‘daddy’ who dropped him off to work while staring him dead in the eyes that just made his pants so tight that it’s almost like torture to carry on With the interview..
Relationships: Mew suppasit / Gulf kanawut
Comments: 12
Kudos: 202





	Territorial

It all started when gulf called him ‘daddy’ when a random reporter asked him about who dropped him off to work .. 

reporters tend to always ask them the most awkward And irritating questions that makes blood boil in their veins from frustration but this time it made mew’s blood boil from another type of frustration , a type that made all his blood rush down 

He can’t bring himself to accept the fact that it’s because of gulf saying it’s his ‘daddy’ who dropped him off to work while staring him dead in the eyes that just made his pants so tight that it’s almost like torture to carry on With the interview..

eventually they were done with interviews, after what mew could’ve sworn felt like an entire eternity and despite having trouble concentrating when all he could think about is gulf saying _that_ word , he managed somehow to finish the interviews well.. they headed back to the dressing room to take some rest before the fan meeting or so did gulf think because as soon as they stepped in , he found himself pushed against the now closed door so hard he was so sure there‘d be a bruise the next day , and before he could form a word the older man’s lips were pressed against his with so much force but it has always been his natural reaction to close his eyes and melt in the kiss with no resistance at all despite the fact that it was all so unexpected , or was it? he started kissing back eagerly almost immediately with just as much passion as his boyfriend was kissing him with, trying to get as much of mew as he could , the kiss soon turned into a sloppy mess with mew having shoved his tongued deep inside his mouth exploring every part.. gulf sucked on mew’s tongue letting out small whimpers as mew kept his entire body pressed against his own, hands running all over him going from cupping his cheeks to his chest then proceeding to remove his shirt and then to hold his ass taking it in both hands while using that force to push him even harder forward into his hips that were already pressed against gulf’s own ones, and that exact movement created a friction that was so sweet that it made mew break off the kiss and let out a groan that made gulf that was already gasping for air shiver..  
all while mew kept moving his hips against the younger’s creating the same delicious friction from earlier, they have always loved it when they were body to body like this feeling how much they both want each other more than anything in the world.. 

“what did you call me earlier gulf?” Mew asks him, with dark hooded eyes that never failed to make gulf’s knees go weak , gulf’s eyes widen as he knows EXACTLY what his boyfriend was talking about , mew holds his ass even tighter while kissing and sniffing and licking his neck again and again resisting the urge to bite into the flesh since they have an event in an hour or so .. gulf has always had a weakness for mew kissing his neck , it has always had him whimpering and whining wanting more..

When mew gets close to the younger’s ear he whispers while pressing his lips ever so slightly against the skin of his ear: “Gulf you still haven’t answered me what did you call me earlier?“  
before he manages to finish the sentence he feels the younger’s cock hardening even more , and he feels him starting to grind against his thigh , probably missing the friction that was created moments ago all while biting his lip trying to hold back a moan.. mew smirks realizing again that gulf knows exactly what he’s talking about and the moment gulf opens his mouth to say something he finds himself being pushed against the sofa that was In the room with mew on top of him looking at him like he’s staring at his favorite meal

At that moment gulf thought to himself that he has never been THIS turned on his entire life because 

THIS

Is what he wanted for so long, he always felt small when he’s with mew , he always loved it when the older took control over him, he always felt like he would submit to anything and everything the older man demands from him he wanted mew to dominate him just like this so badly for so long ,to fuck him mercilessly face down into the mattress untill he wouldn’t be able to walk for days that’s what he wanted and yes he did enjoy the sweet love making sessions they have in their bedroom with mew treating him so gently too , but still , this was his kink .. and apparently mew’s as well

Before he knew it , his face was deep into the sofa and mew’s sinful tongue was rimming his ass ever so slowly it’s driving him insane “Da- daddy please please i-..” mew immediately stopped every moment he was doing as he felt his cock twitch , gulf looked over his shoulder to see how lustful his eyes were , an amount of lust he has never seen in them ever before , than he managed to move his hands while his head is still in the mattress and grabbed his ass cheeks with both his hands , his hole was twitching visibly , and while not breaking the eye contact with mew even once he says : “ daddy please fuck me” mew had to break the eye contact because his lips.. holy shit it still gets him going insane, no matter how many times he has seen them like that red wet full and letting out the dirtiest words he heard “ fuck me so hard that i won’t be able to stand up.. i want it so bad- 

and that’s all it took mew to loose all control, if he even had any left “fuck..” he says under his breath as he rushes back to where he was , exactly where he’s supposed to be , face shoved into gulf’s ass while his hand reaches to the front to hold the younger’s already leaking cock and stokes it in the slowest speed it almost feels like torture to gulf, his tongue has already made its way inside gulf’s ass .. he’s groaning while fucking gulf‘s ass with his tongue , the latter being a moaning mess underneath him “please please please..”  
he hears gulf say so he gets up quickly takes off his pants and orders him to lay on his back before getting back on top of him “you want daddy to fuck that bad baby?” Mew asks with a sweet tone as he kisses every part of gulf’s face from his eyes to his nose his cheeks down to his lips and chin .. something he has always done and never failed to make the latter melt underneath him “ yes yes please” gulf says , but apparently it was the wrong answer ,because he see mew shaking his head Before going back to his lips , it was a sweet little peck at first before he tasted his own blood as mew bit into his lower lip hard ..

“Your lips almost taste as good as your ass baby”

Mew whisper before shoving two fingers inside the younger’s mouth and whispering again “you haven’t answered me yet , do you want daddy to fuck you that bad gulf? Do you want my cock inside of you now? Should i fuck hard this time ? So that you won’t be able to walk on stage later?” Before he manages to remove his fingers from gulf’s mouth, he starts nodding “yes i want it daddy please please” that’s all it took him to have his now saliva coated fingers pushing into gulf’s ass, he was relaxed which made the process easy and as soon and he got them in he immediately moved upwards and forward towards an angle he knew would make gulf go crazy right on the spot it was his sweet spot that never failed to make tears come out of his eyes whenever mew abused it.. gulf had to cover his mouth in order to prevent himself from screaming and mew kept repeating the same movement again and again all while having gulf’s nipple in his mouth 

He had gulf shaking underneath him “you’re such a good boy for daddy you know that , right?” Mew says as he takes gulf’s hand and wraps it around his cock ,gulf takes it in his hand as he slowly started to get up “are this hard because of me daddy?” He says while positioning himself on top of mew’s lap pressing the tip of his cock against his entrance and moving it in circles around it while breathing hard , inpatient for it to be inside of him  
He tightens his hand around mew’s dick as he’s stroking it and grinding his ass against the tip the entire time, mew could swear it made him feel things he has never felt before 

He grabs the younger by his neck and pulls him into an eager kiss and without any warning at all he proceeded to spank his ass , so hard that it made the younger moan so loudly and break the kiss , the sound he let out was so loud that the staff in the next room probably have heard it

«you like being spanked baby? That’s the punishment you get for giving me a hard on in the middle of an interview I know you did it on purpose » mew says as he looks up to see how gulf was biting his lip so hard while tightening his grips around his cock and how a blush started spreading all across his face , so he does it again he spanks him with even more force this time, and again and again until gulf has tears running down his beautifully flushed cheeks “you like that? You like it when i treat you this rough huh?” Gulf was breathing so hard so he didn’t wait for him to answer

“ride me baby, show me how much you love daddy’s cock “ Mew breathlessly said as he grabbed a bottle of lube which only him would know why he had it in the first place in his pocket, he pours a generous amount on his dick before leaning backwards into the sofa spreading his arms and just enjoying the view as gulf took his cock and aligned it against his hole before slowly pushing it in , making little noises , gulf has always loved this feeling of having his boyfriend’s dick inside of him, he loves the sweet mixture of pain and plaisure , and he loves how hot and heavy it feels inside of him , he always prefers not using a condom because he wants to feel all of mew , not missing a single inch..

Mew watched his dick disappear into gulf’s ass he bit his lip because _holy shit gulf’s ass keeps getting tighter every time he fucks him

He was way more patient than gulf was , because as he was resisting with all the power he had the urge to move gulf has already started riding him without even giving himself time to adjust -fuck he’s going to be the death of him- 

Mew thinks to himself how lucky he was and how he has never seen anything this beautiful his entire life , gulf riding his dick like his life depends on it while his head thrown back exposing his long gorgeous neck which has always been one of mew’s weaknesses, sweat coating his entire body while moaning his now favorite word ‘daddy’ 

the second the word came out of gulf’s mouth something woke up in mew , something he didn’t know existed in him until that exact same moment  
He immediately grabbed both of gulf’s thighs without moving his dick out and lifted him up as he got up and pressed him against the nearest wall and without wasting a second he started thrusting in harder and harder as the younger’s moans kept getting louder each time best thing mew has ever heard.. mew kept intentionally abusing that exact same spot over and over again all while sucking at gulf’s neck so hard he’s sure it’s going to leave a bruise but that’s okay because he’s marking his territory all of this was his and his only “who do you belong to gulf ?” as he thrusts deeper and harder , and not moving afterwards letting his cock pressed against gulf’s prostate so hard it had him rolling his eyes to the back of his head , he uses his free hand to grab gulf’s hair and pushes his lips against his “Only to you daddy” gulf says against his lips and he swears he almost fell down from how weak it made his knees go “ good boy” mew says as he takes one final thrust in “cum for daddy” and that’s all it took for both of them to cum at the same time , gulf holds his neck even tighter as he cums _untouched_ 

Mew finally manages to let gulf down and before he knows it he has gulf on his knees in-front of his still hard cock .. gulf is staring up at him with his most seductive eyes before he takes said cock into his mouth and sucks all the cum that’s left on it dry it mew grabs his hair and let out a groan , gulf then proceeds to plant kisses on the length until he reaches his balls then his thighs , he kisses and licks every inch of them while trying to keep the eye contact , then moves even further down until he reaches his legs then his feet, he plants kisses everywhere ever so desperately trying not to miss a single spot

At this point he’s on all fours ass up still red from all the spanking from earlier , all while having his sinful lips on mew’s foot kissing and licking every inch, while tilting his head to the side to look at mew, “am i a good boy for you daddy?” He says , and mew started seriously considering cancelling the fanmeeting ..

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it~  
> Twt @ jikookbeliever


End file.
